


As if the universe planned something

by pinkyskz



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Fluff, Happy Ending, I had a really good feeling with the idea but then, Lee Felix - Freeform, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), M/M, Without much collage, bang chan - Freeform, collage AU, like always, soft, they so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyskz/pseuds/pinkyskz
Summary: Chan and Felix are starting a new chapter in their life, but to their (not so) bad luck, the universe didn't make it easy for them. Meeting each other in the most perfect way, perfect in their eyes.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 21





	As if the universe planned something

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is a little gift to a lovely friend of mine, I hope they will like it just like everyone who will read it <3  
> I apologize for any grammatical mistakes or misspelled words and hope u guys can still enjoy it!
> 
> At the beginning both of them are talking in Korean (here writing in English) but you will catch up when they actually talk in English!
> 
> So enough! Thanks for reading my fic <3 Enjoy!

The start of a new chapter in life can always be troublesome and scary. Be it starting a new job, committing to a relationship, or following your dreams everyone laughs down at. 

Therefore, it's not quite a surprise that starting collage in a new unknown city, full of unknown people and places, was the scariest thing in Felix's life. Growing up in Australia he always felt like there's a place that misses him, where he needs or wants to be. As he got closer to his ethnicity and felt more and more connected to Korea, he realized he wants to move overseas and study there, not only to get closer to his ethnicity and family, but also to challenge himself and see more from the world.

So he started a new chapter in a new place, it was scary but it was what he wished for.

On the other side of the city was another young man, facing his fears and starting a new chapter as well. Chan has finished high school, worked in many different places and tried to find his place in society. But very early he realized that's not what he desires, his only dream he sees worthy to chase was music. A dream that not everyone could fulfill, and his parents new that. Therefore, moving out of his parents home and going to a collage to achieve his dreams was an important, yet stressful step for him. He was scared to disappoint them, to fail and come back as someone who wasted his years on nothing.

Wouldn't it be interesting to see those two, on a new start where their feelings are all over the place, crossing their paths in the most perfect way?

Both of them finally arrived at the building complex for their dorms, it was one of the biggest of the city and therefore impossible to orient oneself. Chans room was in the 4th floor, Felix however in 9th, to his luck on the other side of the building, too.

The only way they could pass each other was on their way to the registration to get their keys. Just one registration place for a building this big wasn't the best idea the people back then had. Of course they will see each other there, and many, many other students, too. Chan could recognize some of them from the introduction classes last week, just as Felix did with some from his courses. Many familiar faces, and yet none of them were anything like a friend to the boys. This place still felt quite unsafe and new.

Since the registration room was so crowded, Felix had to put his backpack down to finally talk to the secretary. He tried his best but it was loud and the air was too stuffy, and his Korean wasn't fluent yet, so it took him forever to communicate with the man in front of him, who was clearly frustrated with Felix. He already assumed that a situation like this will happens, studying a language in such a short time won't guarantee fluency, however it didn't stop him from trying his best and talk in Korean whenever he saw a chance to.

As he struggled with the secretary and slowly got better at articulating his words, Chan appeared next to him. Just like Felix, he had to put his backpack down. As he followed his own movements with his eyes, he realized that his bag is the same as the one laying next to the young man. His eyes wandered up and he could catch a glimpse of the face of whoever was standing next to him. He's cute, was all he could think of.

He also started to talk with the person behind the registration, it went by faster than with Felix since Chan was fluent in Korean and so he could get his keys in the matter of a minute.

Just as he got hold of his keys, Felix received his and thanked the man for his patient. With the same hand he received the keys he went down to grab his bag, not seeing the young man in front of him also going for his stuff. Suddenly, their heads bump into each other, it wasn't a harsh crash but it still made them both stop their movements for a second and rub their poor heads.

Now Felix had the chance to glance at Chan, his eyes wandering up and down over his face as he was overwhelmed with the beauty it shined.

Fuck, he's handsome.

Chan also couldn't get his eyes away from Felix, his soft and yet sharp facial structures made him lost in the sight of him, but the other people around them, pushing and scrambling to get to the registration, brought them both back to reality.

A rushed "sorry" and hasty, quick movements to get their bags was all they could exchanged. Finally, after what felt like hours, they could leave the place and make their way to their rooms. The stressful situation made them both sweaty, a shower and then a big nap was all they wanted right now.

Felix couldn't stop thinking about him though, the poor man who had to feel his head hit his. He felt bad but at the same time, he was glad he could see him up close. A little part of him was hoping to meet him again, in a much better situation, and maybe even talk with him.

Just as Chan, who couldn't stop thinking about the smaller boy, too, whoms eyes were so innocently looking at him, his freckles being highly visible since he was blushing so much. Oh, to meet him again and have a conversation with him. His mind was full of Felix.

So full, he didn't realize that the bag he threw over his shoulder, wasn't actually his. From the registration til the moment he put his keys into the keyhole, he was totally unaware that the bag, that looks exactly like his, was from someone else. Not even as he stepped into his room, looking around and getting used to the bad lighting in it, he was oblivious to what happened to him.

He sat down on the desk next to his bed, letting a big sigh leaving his lips. He wanted to take a shower as soon as possible but before that, he had to connect his laptop, his most precious thing in the world, with the wifi from the campus. Otherwise he couldn't get to rest now.

He grabbed his bag, which wasn't his but he didn't know yet, and opened it to take his laptop out.

But, there was no laptop to grab. It was an almost empty bag, nothing but a wallet, some notebooks, a korean-english dictionary and other stuff that was most clearly not Chans.

Chan was panicked. He can't just lose his laptop. Wallet or not he could get everything back from it, but his laptop was not replaceable.

He closed the bag and his eyes, trying to breathe and calm down before he opened the bag again. Maybe he was just hallucinating, or he didn't saw his laptop. It sounds ridiculous, it was, but he had to look again.

And nothing. Same old, foreign bag.

"Fuck." He was screwed.

On the other side of the building, the new owner of Chans bag was walking to his room, not knowing what happened just now. How could he? Felix's bag was the exact same as Chans, with the little difference that it was way heavier than his own. But he seemed to not notice it, he was too exhausted and tired to care about the heavy bag on his back now.

He finally reached his door, putting the key in and opening it. He stuggeled to keep the door open and pull his luggages inside in the same time, no one near him was there to help him so he had to fight it alone. His luggages finally made it to his room, and his poor hands got sweaty as he finally stepped in. The light was also bad here, and it was fuggy inside since the windows hasn't been opened since weeks.

As he tried to open the windows to let some fresh air come in, the dust flying around attacked his nose and made Felix sneeze unexpectedly. He got a runny nose and had to clean it before he was about to sneeze again. Almost like Chan was praying for the new owner to finally realize his bag was with them, Felix immediately went to the said bag and searched for his tissues. He found some, even though they weren't at the place he put them first. But it wasn't important to him since he just cleaned his nose and continued to open the windows, not realizing he saw a whole laptop that wasn't his inside the bag.

Not long after he cleaned the dusty air and turned the lights off, a tiny voice in his head reminded him that he just saw a laptop that wasn't his. He didn't even own a laptop.

Immediately he went back to the bag and opened it again and saw lots of stuff that wasn't his. There wasn't anything that important in his own bag other than his wallet and dictionary, but he still felt awful that he just stole someone else's bag.

It wasn't stealing, but Felix was in panic after all.

The only thing he could do was to go to the registration and bring the bag to there, making clear he must've mistaken this one with his own.

And as if the universe was planning something, Chan thought the exact same.

He reached the registration office before Felix and asked where he could drop of a lost item. The man who gave him the keys back then told him to go to another place where people return it, which was on the other side of the building. Frustrated, but still friendly he thanked the man and walked to that said place in an inhumane speed.

After a while, Felix also made his way to the said place, to his luck he could find it without asking anyone for help since it was on his way to the registration office and therefore hard to overlook. 

Again. As if the universe planned something.

And there he was, giving the bag to the woman behind the desk after explaining the situation. He left his name and student number in case someone brings his bag back and thanked the lady. More than exhausted and tired from all the stress he had to go through on his first day, he decided to go to his room and just sleep until the world decided to stop playing with him.

His mind was clogged and his head heavy, losing his bag at the first day, not even full 2 hours in the building he's supposed to live for the next years and he already had to deal with struggles. Not even before achieving anything he felt like he will not go that far in this chapter of his life. It made him feel so anxious and stressed to think about all that as he walked towards his room, all the guilt bottling up inside him and-

They all vanished as he saw Chan walking towards him. For Felix, he was still a stranger, not knowing his name nor that he also came from Australia. But somehow, in the moment of anxiety and fatigue taking over his mind, Chan made him calm down and forget everything that happened today. But for some reason, Felix couldn't tell why, why could that stranger who only shared a smile with him once, make him feel so good?

If only he knew he had the same effects on Chan at the exact same moment. He, too, was stressed and anxious about his stuff getting lost, not being able to deal with it fast enough so he could finally rest. His mind was clogged, too, his head heavy, too. The grip on the bag that's not his, tight as he still felt responsible for it to not get lost, his veins popping up due the pressure.

But all of those vanished together with Felix's feelings into the nought, just as his eyes met those of him.

What was that, a stranger who made Chan forget he lost his laptop, someone he only saw for a matter of minutes?

As he walked closer to the said man, he realized his heart was beating faster, of course it could be because he was basically running towards the place he was heading, but it felt different. Clearly different. He was nervous.

And so was Felix, who now stand still and waited for the young man to reach him. His heart was also beating fast, his blood going as fast as Chan was walking through his veins. He was mesmerized by Chans appearance, so badly he couldn't even notice the bag he was holding.

Chan finally reached him, still keeping a little distance since he doesn't want to invade the personal space of someone he doesn't know. He smiled, greeting Felix politely, and so did Felix, bowing a little as he learned the proper way to greet someone here. It was somewhat an awkward atmosphere between them, but at the same time, with no actual explanations, they felt very familiar with each other.

Felix finally snapped back to reality as his eyes wandered down to the arms and hands from Chan so he could catch the bag he was holding. He realized what could've happen now. Of course, two bags that look the exact same will be mistaken. But to Felix (late) luck, his bag was different from Chans in one aspect.

The little fairy keychain that he got before leaving Australia as a little lucky charm. Turns out.. 

"..that thing actually works..", he accidentally murmured as he was staring at the little thing. Immediately he realized that his murmur was a bit louder than he thought and Chan was more than confused as he heard the sudden statement. He noticed that the Felix was staring at the bag, so he followed his gaze and also noticed the little keychain.

So little and easy to overlook, but once you saw how adorable it was, you couldn't lose your eyes from it. Just like with Felix.

"I-I'm sorry uhm..I think that's my bag, I lost it and.. And I..", Felix tried his best to explain, still embarrassed at the unnecessary words he let out without thinking before.

"Oh really? I'm sorry, I thought that's mine because it looks the exact same haha..."

Chan was more amused than frustrated now, no one stole anything and it was all just a confusion on both sides. He walked closer to Felix, to give him his bag and asked in the same time where his own was now.

Felix was too overwhelmed as he got closer and closer to Chan, trying his best to understand his words as his blood was flowing to his ears, making them red and not useful anymore. With rapid movements he grabbed his bag and looked at Chan, not giving him an answer as he was still translating everything in his head.

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat it, but slow? My Korean isn't the best...." he admitted, holding his keychain firm as embarrassment was hitting him.

"Oh, you aren't from here? I can speak in English, if it's easier for you?", Chan offered kindly, going through his brown locks with his hand as Felix was debating with himself if he should just talk in English. The sight of that was indescribable, to say the least.

He thanked Chan, still holding his bag tightly as he was so close to him that he could smell his cologne. Before his mind could get lost in the smell and sight of Chan, he got reminded by the said man that he is still missing his bag. Immediately, he apologized and pointed at the place he just left the bag at, signaling they should go there.

Together, they walked towards that place and Chan was more than relieved that he could get his bag, including his laptop back. He explained to Felix, who had to keep his pace with Chan, how important his laptop is and that he wouldn't be able to get all the work back that is saved on there. Felix started to feel guilty again, putting the poor man under so much stress and anxiety just because he couldn't pay attention to what he was grabbing.

But at the same time, listening to Chan talking about his music, seeing how passionate he is with such a few simple words. Felix caught himself falling deeper and deeper into his words in such a short time.

They both reached the place where Chans bag was laying around safely, he asked right away for his bad that looks exactly like the one Felix was holding. The lady new without a doubt which one it was and went back to get it right away. A moment of relief.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab yours, it was an accident.. I should pay more attention next time.", Felix blubbered quietly, his face down to his feet as he was still feeling guilty.

"Hey mate it's totally fine, it was crowded there and I didn't pay attention as well. Don't mind it."

Felix became aware at the accent and use of 'mate' from Chan, just now he realized that he's most probably also from Australia. He was surprised and utterly relieved that he found someone who came from his home country and who is also so polite and helpful. The universe seemed to make up for bringing him so much stress now.

"Here you have your lost item back, young man. Luckily your friend brought it here right away!", the lady behind the desk exclaimed nicely and pointed at Felix, who could only smile shyly and nod, just like Chan, who took his lost bag finally to his hands.

Chan thanked her and opened the bag the second he could get hold of it, assuring himself that everything important was still in there.

Finally, they both could leave that place behind and breathe out in relief. The first day of the semester, of their collage life, starting like this wasn't the ideal way for sure. But as they both made their way to the main hallway, where they had to go their own ways to their room, all the stress and anxiety was lost.

Chan turned to Felix for a rush goodbye, thanking him for keeping his bag and laptop safe while it was away from him. Felix could only look down as he was trying to hear the words coming from Chans mouth. His heart was beating fast yet again, his ears not doing what they have to do and his mind going places as he took all his strength to open his mouth to ask Chan something.

He couldn't bring himself to say anything though, a simple "do you wanna hang out, maybe?" could've been enough to start a new friendship.

But something was holding him back. He wasn't nervous that he will get rejected, not from someone who seemed so kind and nice. He felt nervous because it was him, Chan, the boy he doesn't even know the name of yet, who he doesn't know anything about and who still makes Felix feel like he's in

love. Oh.

That was it. He felt in love, just like this, just now. A hasty smile, shy laughs and socially required politeness, all of them are things he went through everyday with so many people. And yet, with Chan, it was different.

All those thoughts went through his mind in speedlight in a split second, all while Chan was still standing in front of him. He felt like there's no point in asking after bringing Chan so much stress anyways and wasting his time even more now was not what he wanted.

So he just smiled at Chan, keeping his freckles even more visible because of his light blush. 

"I didn't do much, I'm glad we found our bags back, though. See- see you around then.."

They both couldn't move for a second, be it because of the little awkwardness between them, or because none of them actually wanted to separate now. It was like the universe played all their cards and nothing is left for it to do, leaving the hopeless and oblivious boys alone with their own path.

An awkward minute of silence later, Chan stepped back and headed to his room, only a rush "goodbye" leaving his lips.

Leaving Felix alone in the big hallway, full with other student, he took a little bit of hope away from him, making him feel so lonely in a crowded room. He was standing there for a little while, arguing with himself whether he should run after him or just go to his room. He was frustrated, annoyed and mostly, disappointed at himself.

Eventually, he turned around after standing in the middle of the hallway for a bit too long. As he was making his way to his room, he heard fast footsteps, filling the hallway and coming closer and closer to him. Something in him told him it has to be Chan, he couldn't explain what told him that, but it was right. He saw the young man appearing in the hallway as he was almost sprinting towards him.

So dramatic, Felix thought. But also, so damn cute.

"S-Sorry, this will sound weird now but.. phew-"

It took Chan a while to catch his breath as he reached Felix, he must've decided to come back as he was already far away, and yet he still made it to him. He took one deep breath and looked into Felix's eyes, not breaking the eye contact.

Chan was just as nervous as before, he was also arguing with himself, desperately wanting to ask Felix if they can hang out or be friends, but he got cold feet and decided to just forget it all. He didn't understand why he was feeling like that, he has been a very outgoing and friendly person all his life, making new friends was nothing to worry about for him. But with Felix, it felt different. So so different, but still so so good.

"This might sound weird but, I think you are a pretty cool person and I-... I don't know I was just thinking maybe, you know.. Maybe you would want to uhm.. Hang out, or something?" 

Was he really asking Felix what he himself wasn't brave enough before? Just so easy? Felix couldn't believe that he still got a chance and didn't lost any contact to Chan. His heart was beating so fast he could swear it will bust out his chest.

"Hang out? Of co- of course yes! I-I'm Felix, by the way..", he answered with a bright smile, his eyes shining with excitement and joy.

"Oh no, I forgot to ask for your name that's so embarrassing..", chan whined and sighed out, bringing a little laugh out of Felix lips. He recorded that laughter in his heart immediately.

"I'm Christopher, but everyone just calls me Chan. It's nice to meet you, Felix."

The sound of his own name voiced by Chan made Felix feel like a little firework was exploding inside of him. He felt in love, just like Chan, who was also so excited to say the name of his new friend.

"It's nice to meet you too, Chan! See you soon, I hope..", was the last thing Felix could voice out, his last words coming from the bottom of his heart. He sure hoped they will.

And so their ways split up, leaving the hallway behind them with an innocent smile on their lips, and a heart beating like it never did before.

It wasn't the perfect way to meet, some would even say they were to repeat the whole day and meet under any other circumstances. But for Chan and Felix it was just perfect. Their identical bags they mistook, the shy and accidental mistakes they both did, the nervousness and awkward little moments. All of those, perfect.

Almost like the universe planned something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it all the way down!! I hope you enjoyed it and if u like pls leave a kudo or comment ur thoughts hehe
> 
> Have a great day/evening/night!


End file.
